


It's time to go our separate ways.

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Relationships: Vergil/Dante
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	It's time to go our separate ways.

房子潮湿的外墙上满是涂鸦和边角都晒得翘起变色的广告海报。果汁汽水廉价啤酒混着劣质香烟的气味从那些连招牌都没有的酒吧里飘出来。那些房子里，有人在唱歌，有人在哭泣，有人在尖叫，听得懂的，听不懂的都穿透墙壁传到街上。  
这尴尬的气氛，但丁终于有空思考自己刚才为什么要跟着他进来，又为什么没有立刻转身离开。  
可能人就是这么贱，过于冷漠的态度会勾起人的好奇心，更何况那家伙只是那么坐在那儿就足够有诱惑力了。那些男男女女，那些人类和披着人皮的怪物们都盯着他，蠢蠢欲动。

月亮被云层遮住，云层边缘的光晕让月光显得无限遥远，充满湿气的小巷里是一片令人不安的黑暗。  
维吉尔走在但丁前面，他的脚步声很轻，几乎没有声音。  
刚才那个女人……但丁咬住牙齿。  
LIMBO在逐渐侵蚀着个小镇，地狱的王带着它来到这里。昏暗的小巷一切景致都变得模糊不清，黏糊糊的扭曲的梦幻感。  
我到底为什么要跟着他？他根本不想理我。就算他去杀人放火，跟我有什么关系。好吧，我不能让他杀人放火。杀恶魔也不行，他不能再杀任何东西了。  
但丁看着维吉尔的背影，突然笑了。  
或许我可以让他杀了我。

呼吸声在狭窄的小巷里回响，但丁越来越强烈地感觉到他们之间的紧张气氛。  
如果是从前，他们此刻会急躁地扯开对方的裤子，给对方口交，在这肮脏黑暗充满垃圾的巷子里疯狂地做爱。没有润滑，不带套，精液顺着大腿流下来。手指插进去，在粘稠的精液里找到G点，然后死在高潮里。  
只是这么想了几秒，但丁就硬了，阴茎在裤裆里撑起小帐篷。  
可是维吉尔不会在乎，他对我已经没有兴趣了。  
但丁努力地回忆着小维吉尔的模样，那根跟他有那么点不一样的东西。它完全硬起来的时候，前面会有点翘，水淋淋的龟头让人忍不住想咬一口，然后含住。而那根东西完全插入之后，在身体里……   
“！”但丁跌到一旁，靠在墙上，把手伸进裤子里抓住自己的阴茎。  
他的哥哥用自己撑开了他，像一套完美的榫卯一样嵌合在一起。又粗又长的肉棒在淫荡的小穴里进出，肉体撞击响起极度下流的水声。他湿得一塌糊涂，肿胀的马眼里淫水流个不停。  
他向他温柔又凶狠的哥哥索吻。  
他们接吻，咬住彼此的嘴唇，吮吸对方的舌头。  
但丁忍不住叫出声来：“操我！维吉尔，操我，用你的大鸡巴干我！它好硬好大，操得我好爽。再深一点——”  
维吉尔在一旁看着，在暗淡的光线下，他的表情被遮蔽在帽檐的阴影里。  
“你就这么想被我操吗？”  
维吉尔冷淡的声音一下子把但丁拉回现实，明明靠在白天被热带的太阳晒得滚烫的墙壁上，但丁此刻却打了个冷战。  
根本来不及尴尬，他只感到生气和火大。  
但丁舔了舔自己沾满体液的手指，伸过去抚摸维吉尔的下唇，在上面留下了湿漉漉的痕迹。  
他没有闪躲。  
“是啊，我就是想被你操被你干，我想死你的大鸡巴了不行吗？”  
维吉尔的脸上没有一丝波澜，就好像他从来没有过情绪这种东西。  
“你以为我愿意这样吗？被你操过之后谁都不能让我爽了，要么尺寸不行，要么不懂调情，跟他们做我还不如找条狗。”但丁得寸进尺地把中指伸进维吉尔的唇缝，抵到牙齿了就停下来，在唇缝间缓慢地滑动，“但是你不想操我对吧？你宁愿屈尊降贵去亲那个女人，嗯，哈哈哈哈这个成语我用对了吗？哼，那个女人，是恶魔啊。你愿意去亲那种垃圾也不想碰我，我在你眼里已经变成连垃圾都不如的东西了是吗！”  
维吉尔就像一尊没有生命的雕像，冷冰冰的，任由但丁的手指玩弄他的嘴唇。但丁的手滑下来，按在维吉尔的胸口，按在他曾经用叛逆贯穿过的地方。  
“这么冷血，这么绝情，对着我都硬不起来了。不就是心吗，你想要的话，我的可以给你啊。反正那什么，我的和你的也没有什么区别，放进去也能跳吧？这种小手术，你手下的医生能做到吧。”  
“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“你都不知道我在说什么，我怎么知道我在说什么？”  
“对我耍无赖没有用的，但丁。”维吉尔的声音没有一丝情绪。  
“你不是以前的你了嘛，我知道。但是又怎样，我不在乎，你不原谅我也没关系，我只是想跟你做爱，想被你操而已。你就当我是个飞机杯来操就行了，想怎样都可以，我保证不动，我也可以不出声。就算你拿阎魔刀把我插在地上干我，我也没意见。”  
维吉尔还是没有动。  
“给句话行吗？我数到三，你要是不回答，我就脱掉你的裤子直接舔了。”  
“一。”  
“二。”  
“……三。”

但丁抓住维吉尔的胳膊吻了上去，湿热的嘴唇紧紧地贴住维吉尔几乎没什么温度的嘴唇，维吉尔没有反抗也没有回应。但丁抬手掀掉了维吉尔的帽子，借着从云层里冒头的月光，但丁对上他下垂的视线。  
那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里没有感情。  
但他在看我，但丁愉快地想着。  
但丁吮吻着维吉尔的下唇，舌尖伸进唇缝在齿关试探。维吉尔并没有咬紧他的牙齿，但丁捏住他的下巴，强行把舌头伸了进去。他尝到了酒味，廉价低劣的威士忌和维吉尔不相配，他忍不住皱眉。  
越是吻他越觉得不真实，明明人就在自己怀里，心里却空落落的。他把手伸向维吉尔的裤裆，他的手被维吉尔抓住，他终于动了。  
红色的幻影剑突然飞出，躲在黑暗里的宵小被捉了出来，就在离他们不到两米的地方被维吉尔插爆了脑袋。  
血和脑浆飞溅到维吉尔和但丁的脸上，身上。   
但丁叹了口气。  
“他妈的来的可真是时候。”  
冷白的火焰在维吉尔身上燃烧起来，视界开始扭曲，一道虚无而斑斓的墙将但丁和维吉尔隔开，维吉尔还站在他面前，但松开了手。  
“以后别再来找我了。”维吉尔说。  
“你就这么恨我？”  
“我已经不恨你了。”  
“那是为什么？”  
“我们不一样，但丁。”  
“到底哪里不一样？知道我蠢还总是不把话说清楚，多说一个字会要你的命吗！”  
“是啊。”  
“你！”但丁被他的话哽住。  
“但丁，我也想杀你，但我忍住了。”  
“……”  
“这就是我们最大的不同。”  
但丁看着维吉尔的身影消失在LIMBO和现实的裂隙里。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”他仰头望着被LIMBO染成五彩的夜空，“GO FUCK YOURSELF VERGIL!!!!!”  
这是你对我说过的最恶毒的话。  
  



End file.
